Raven: The Dark Defender
by exoskeloten853
Summary: Fresh from the break up of the Teen Titans, Raven begins her new life in a new city. However, things are not what they seem in Raven's new home. Supernatural occurrences, mysterious deaths, and mystifying crimes, Raven uses her skills to solve the impossible.
1. Background

Background

I always found Raven an interesting character, and always wondered what was next for her after the disbandment of the Teen Titans (yes I know there is an episode where Starfire travels into the future, but I disregard it within this series, also I disregard the comics as well), anyway, after Raven moves away from Jump City, she tries to live an ordinary life in another city. She begins to notice strange things happening in her home and begins to take matters into her own hands, using all the skills she learned from being on the Teen Titans. Anyway, enjoy the series of cases!


	2. Case 101: The Dentist: Chapter 1

Case 101: The Dentist:

Chapter 1: A New City

The alleyway between the library and the butcher shop on 12th street was quiet as usual, with the occasional exception of a cat looking for some scraps laying around the street. Suddenly, huge gusts of winds began to pick up, swirling and swirling around at an amazing speed. Through the gusts of winds, a black swirling portal began to form, and through the portal stepped a cloaked figure. On the figure's back, was a backpack containing strange items of unusual origin. As the figure made its way down the alleyway, it groaned as its boot stepped onto some loose mud. "Oh for god's sake." It said, trying to shake off the mud from its boot. The hooded figure then proceeded to walk out of the alleyway, finally unhooding herself to take in the view of her new city. The hooded figure's name, was Raven, and she was a former superhero.

Her new home, New Halway City, was a big step from her former home. For one, the city was much larger, almost twice as large as the last city she lived in. The streets and sidewalks were also much more bustling and crowded. The skyscrapers and buildings were larger and wider, making them seem like giants that might step on you.

"It's time for a change, you need this." Raven told herself, adjusting the backpack on her shoulders. Raven checked her watch, which read 3:42 A.M. "Damn, overshot it." Raven said. Wondering where she would find a hotel room at this time of night, she began to walk down the sidewalk, taking in the surroundings around her. Shops and stores were all aligned across the sidewalks, advertising food and goods to the general public.

Raven continued down the sidewalk, finally finding a motel that said open 24 hours. She entered through the doors, walking up to a sleazy grease ball reading a magazine that said "BABES! BABES! BABES!" Raven rolled her eyes, walked up to the counter, and rang the bell. The man lazily lowered the magazine, only to see a teenage girl in a blue cloak. "Is it Halloween?" He thought to himself, checking his watch to see 4:02 A.M., October 14th. The man then looked back at Raven, and put the magazine on the counter. "Uhh, can I helpz you miss?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Uh yea, I need a room." She said, putting some cash on the counter. The manager got up from his chair, and took the money off the counter. Now usually, there were only two reasons people checked into his motel at this time of night. The first was for sex, and the second was for runaways. Looking at Raven, and seeing she was alone, the man deduced she was a runaway. "Sure." He said, taking her money and grabbing the login book.

After Raven signed the book, the man grabbed a pair of keys from the rack. "Follow me." He said in his gruff voice. Raven followed the man, looking around at the motel. The walls were faded, with the paint peeling off. The carpet was dirty, with questionable colored stains. Raven could hear moaning and screaming coming through some of the doors, which to Raven, it was pretty obvious what was going on. Finally, the man stopped at the door at the end of the hallway, and opened the door. "Enjoy yer stay." He said, handing Raven the keys and making his way back to his desk. Raven sighed, entering the room and locking the door behind her.

Finally alone, Raven headed to the bed and set her backpack down. Unzipping the pack, she first pulled out a familiar looking mirror and setting it on the bed. She next pulled out a book labelled "Azarath Margix." She set the book down to pull out the last item, which was a book labelled "Journal." She opened the cover to see a taped picture of familiar team of teenage superheros. She smiled at the picture, before closing the journal.

Raven then got up and looked out her window. "Tomorrows a new day." Raven told herself, leaning against the window, staring out in deep thought. What Raven didn't know, was that danger was just around the corner, waiting for her.


End file.
